


Mirror Image

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Multi, community: crossovers_las
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a wonder, my Spike. All golden rips with murder in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 3 of crossovers_las on LJ.

  
The last thing Spike expected to see upon walking into the dingy pub was Drusilla sucking face with another man. It grew even more unsettling when he caught a glimpse of the other man's face. The bloke looked just like him. Older, more worn around the edges, but the similarity couldn't be denied. And he smelled - Spike inhaled, catching a lungful of that scent, along with the smoke and sweat from the other inhabitants of the pub. Even mixed with the pungent smells of unwashed humans and alcohol, that scent stood out. It had an alluring, addictive quality to it. No wonder Drusilla had decided to have some fun without him.

He drew nearer to the two of them, hungrily watching the play of their hands along their bodies, the way their lips, teeth and tongues worked, the way the shadows fell across their faces; sharp and angular for the bloke, soft for Dru. If he ignored the difference in age and the scent, this was exactly how he'd imagined himself kissing Drusilla would look. The thought drew a smirk across his face and a feeling like anticipation drew along his spine.

"Having fun without me, pet?" he drawled, stepping in behind Drusilla, delicately sweeping her hair back. To the stranger's credit, he took his time drawing back from the kiss, making a show of it for the (supposed) intruder's presence. The slightly shocked expression, the minute widening of ice blue eyes and quickly cut off gasp when the stranger saw Spike's face were rewarding enough that Spike didn't get the urge to kill him on the spot for touching his Dru.

Spike's fingers rested on Drusilla's throat, a possessive gesture the other man wouldn't fail to notice. Drusilla merely smiled and nuzzled into his hand, her eyes never leaving the other bloke.

"He's a wonder, my Spike. All golden rips with murder in his heart."

Murder? Spike cast an appraising glance towards the man. Perhaps there was something else there besides a pretty face. His Dru wouldn't waste her time playing this game with someone _ordinary_.

The man perked up at Spike's glance, the slightly confused smile from before dissolving into a wicked grin. The mirror image of his eyes swept across his form and the widening grin and deepening scent indicated the man liked what he saw.

Narcissistic bastard. Spike approved.

"Captain John Hart," the man said in almost the exact same tone Spike had upon interrupting the two. The lack of accent was startling, but not unpleasant.

"The name's Spike."

Another moment of silence while the two appraised each other. Drusilla sat between them, content to watch for the time being. Her hand covered his and the way she lightly moved her fingers along his skin made it tingle pleasantly.

"Do you often make a habit of snogging another bloke's woman?"

"Only if the other bloke joins in," Hart was quick to shoot back, eyes plainly issuing an invitation. Spike huffed a laugh. He was starting to like Hart.

Drusilla moved between them, draping herself across Spike. She giggled playfully, one hand around him, the other beckoning towards Hart. Her blood red lips drew across her teeth in as wicked a smile as he'd ever seen on her.

"Silly boys. We shall dance tonight and the city and all the stars in the sky will _scream_."

The look Hart sent Drusilla was one of growing wonder and enthrallment. Spike imagined that was how _he_ looked at Drusilla most of the time. He couldn't find it within himself to mind when that look came from his own face. So he curled an arm around Drusilla's waist and raised a scarred eyebrow in challenge.

Hart's eyes flicked towards him quickly before settling back on Drusilla. He quickly grasped Drusilla's outstretched hand and rose from his seat. _Oh yes_ , Spike smirked.

 _They would be having fun tonight._   



End file.
